Choose Your Own Adventurn:New Way of Seeing Things
by Shuuichi's Girl
Summary: Just read it because its good or die"-ivesgoldlover, fellow writer and neighbor
1. Default Chapter

Choose Your Own Adventure: A New Way of Seeing Things The Beginning  
  
You: *Walking home from another day of school listening to the nearby ocean* [It's so wonderful here, only if...]  
  
Mother: *Saw you coming home and helped you*  
  
You: Hello, how was you day?  
  
Mother: Fine, I bought you a new cane.  
  
You: Thank you, but I'm going to keep using the one I already have.  
  
Mother: Suit yourself.  
  
You: *Left to your room and turned on some music* [Why do I suddenly feel like I'm about to pass out?] *shrugged and lied down on your soft bed and fell into a dreamless slumber*  
  
~The sun set and the stars appeared one by one~  
  
You: *Woke up noticing you weren't in bed anymore* Where am I? *you mumbled to yourself*  
  
Creepy Guy: Hehehe, well looky what I found this time *grabbed your arm*  
  
You: Let go of me!  
  
Creepy Guy: Let's have some fun! *pushed you on the ground*  
  
You: No! *tried to get out of his grip but it was useless*  
  
Creepy Guy: It won't be so ba- *fell on you suddenly dead*  
  
You: *Got away from the guy with your heart beating faster then you thought it could and felt...  
  
2.) Kurama 3.) Hiei 


	2. Savior: Kurama

Kurama: Savior You: *Got away from the guy with your heart beating faster then you thought it could and felt somebody touch your shoulder and you jumped*  
  
Somebody: Are you alright?  
  
You: I don't know, I have no clue where I am or what's happening. Who are you?  
  
Somebody: Shuuichi Minamino, may I ask yours?  
  
You: (Full Name), thank you for helping me.  
  
Shuuichi: It was no problem, nice to meet you *kissed your hand*  
  
You: *Blushed lightly but he didn't really notice because it was night time*  
  
Shuuichi: So, do you have a place to stay?  
  
You: I don't know, I have a home, but I don't even know where we are now.  
  
Shuuichi: What does it look like, maybe I can help?  
  
You: *Stayed silent*  
  
Shuuichi: Is something wrong?  
  
You: *Lowered head* I'm blind.  
  
Shuuichi: Oh wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.  
  
You: It's alright. I'm used to it since I was born blind.  
  
Shuuichi: *Thinking of something that he could do to help*  
  
You: {I guess I can trust him, he seems nice enough to trust}  
  
Shuuichi: _____, what if I can get your eyesight?  
  
You: *Raised head* What? How?  
  
Shuuichi: *Smiled* I have a few friends that know how to heal.  
  
You: That would be wonderful.  
  
Shuuichi: *Continued smiling* I know a place that you could stay for the night.  
  
You: Really? You barely even know me, and yet your helping me so much?  
  
Shuuichi: Well, yes.  
  
You: *Smiled* thank you *found you cane right next to you and picked it up*  
  
Shuuichi: *Thought that the cane looked familiar, but didn't really care at the moment* well let's go *easily picked you up* 


	3. Savior: Hiei

~Sorry I didn't put this in the beginning, because I was an idiot and forgot.  
  
*This is when an action is done by a character*  
  
[Normal thinking, the kind that Hiei can read, and telepathic talking]  
  
{Secret thinking, a way to make sure nobody can read your mind}  
  
~Is when time passes by or when changing places~  
  
This is when there's a flash back.  
  
This is when someone is having a dream  
  
(This is when I just add something in)  
  
Hope you like~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hiei: Savior You: *Got away from the guy with your heart beating faster then you thought it could and felt someone in front of you*  
  
Someone: Who are you girl?  
  
You: (Full Name), can I have yours?  
  
Someone: Hn, Hiei. What are you doing out here?  
  
You: I have no idea. I one is bed one minute and the next minute I'm here.  
  
Hiei: Well look here ______, I'm not going to baby sit some person I just found so why don't you run along home?  
  
You: I don't know where my home is...  
  
Hiei: What are you, blind or something?  
  
You: *Stayed silent*  
  
Hiei: You really are blind?  
  
You: *Nodded*  
  
Hiei: *Sighed* I guess I'll help you out this time, but don't expect me being this nice again.  
  
You: *Smiled* okay, thank you.  
  
Hiei: Heh, let's get you out of here now.  
  
You: *Found your cane and picked it up*  
  
Hiei: *Eyed the cane with curiosity, but didn't pay to much attention to it. He picked you up and ran off*  
  
You: [Wow, he runs fast]  
  
Hiei: Heh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry these chapters are so short, but I promise they'll get longer. Please keep R&R 


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry, but I'm not using Fanfiction.Net anymore. But you can still catch my stories on MediaMiner.Org. I already have more there so check it out. My user name is Emiko Hyuga. 


End file.
